


Everybody's Got A Little Light...

by RandyPan



Category: Celebrities - Fandom
Genre: Celebrity Crush, F/M, Music, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 12:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19869334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandyPan/pseuds/RandyPan





	Everybody's Got A Little Light...

By 2010, my band had achieved a major cult following, including, as we discovered, QT, and Uncle Lloyd, both of whom directed videos for us. Anyway, we decided we should make a movie, so I wrote up a loose script, sort of along the lines of Forbidden Zone meets This Is Spinal Tap, persuaded our record company to throw a few dollars into production, and started calling on some of our famous fans to be in it. Well, I guess word got out quickly about our movie, because we got a call from a very posh sounding British woman, apparently a rather prolific actress over there(I'm really more familiar with their TV), who wanted to be in it. As it so happened, there was a role she seemed perfect for; a rock and roll journalist following the band, who ends up getting caught up in all the debauchery that comes with our lifestyle.

The first day of shooting, everybody showed up, ready to make some fucking art. All of the people I'd called, and one I didn't recognize, but couldn't take my eyes off of; five feet tall, messy black hair, and the most imperfectly gorgeous face I'd ever seen. Seeing her approach me, I got this feeling of hotness inside me, which I hadn't felt in a long time. "Hi, I'm Sally Hawkins, we talked over the phone."

"Oh, yeah, I, uh, recognize your voice. You get the script?"

"Yeah, looks like there will be a lot of improv?"

"Oh, definitely."

"And it appears I'm playing a sort of Ellen Sander type?"

"Mm, sort of, except your story ends a lot less violently."

Sally had a good laugh at this. "Well, I hope so. Don't want to have to hurt anyone." We both laughed.

"Oh, I know. My step-mother's Jewish, and every woman in her family will bitch-slap anyone who fucks with them."

Sally again laughs, then says, "So, you can tell?"

For a moment I thought I'd fucked up. "Uh, oh, yeah, I have a very good Jewdar."

"Not that it has to be with me." Again, we both laughed, me especially, as I knew I was good.

Over the few days of filming, that hot feeling grew in me, every time she was near, until I couldn't ignore it any more. It was a feeling I'd blocked out for years, because acknowledging it in the past had only caused me pain and sadness, and all that emo shit. I was in love. I tried to ignore it as we continued filming, but eventually, I knew I had to tell her. And, boy, was I dreading it.

On the second to last day of filming, out of the blue, Sally asked me to walk her home. Turns out her place was right near where we were filming. Probably how she found out about our movie, actually. As we walked, I could hear her talking, but I was so pre-occupied with the impending disaster, I couldn't tell you what about.

Finally, we arrived. In retrospect, I should've realized she was about to say something, as she turned her head to me, and her mouth opened, before I blurted out, "Hey, Sally, listen...Um...I've been meaning to tell you something, but I've been terrified of how you'd react, but now I think I have to, so I guess I'm going to have to just brute force it. Sally...I'm in love with you."

As soon as I said this, I was fully expecting her to run inside, and avoid me for all time after that. We'd have to scrap all her parts from the movie, if not just shelve it altogether. Instead, she smiled, then got up on her toes, and kissed me. "I was just going to ask if you wanted to come in. Guess I don't have to, now, do I?"

The next couple of days after we finished filming, Sally and I spent in her apartment; more specifically, we spent most of those two days in bed, pretty much just fucking and sleeping. During one of the in-between periods, we were talking about stuff that doesn't really matter, with my mp3 player hooked up to her stereo, on randomize, when Parliament's 'Flash Light' came on.

"Oh, fuck, turn it up!" After saying this, Sally immediately leapt out of bed, and started dancing, completely bare-assed naked. In spite of myself, I got up and joined her. I say in spite of myself, because I'm much less pleasing to the eyes when I'm naked then she is.

Once the song ended, and we were back in bed, Sally explained to me: "Just about every bar and bat mitzvah I went to growing up, mine included, that song played at some point, and I would get up and dance every fucking time."

Fast forward three years, when we decided to get married. We flew both our families in for the occasion, as well as, of course, inviting some of our famous friends, and I had to find a tux that didn't make me look like the gorilla in Who Framed Roger Rabbit.

During the wedding reception, the DJ(alright, it was our keyboardist, George) announced, "And now, it's time for our happy couple to have their first dance together as husband and wife." Everybody was silent, as the two of us stood face to face. Finally, the silence was broken, by the opening notes of 'Flash Light', and my wife started laughing hysterically, then, without missing a beat, began dancing, with me starting shortly after, then soon almost everybody.

As the song ended, the two of us embraced and kissed, and I got that feeling again, hot as the day we met, while that final line played:

"Everybody's got a little light under the sun..."


End file.
